You Don't Know Love
by kkaebyun
Summary: ChanBaek GS Fiction / PROLOG IS UP! / Please leave your review after read :3
1. Teaser

Park Chanyeol, si kapten basket sekolah yang suka mempermainkan wanita. Namun suatu hari hatinya jatuh pada kepolosan Baekhyun, si gadis miskin yang selalu menjadi bahan bully di sekolahnya. Bagaimana cerita mereka? / ChanBaek GS fict / DLDR / Jangan lupa review :3

* * *

Teaser

"Ya dasar gadis miskin tak tau diri! Sekolah ini tak pantas untukmu!"

"Dasar anak beasiswa!"

"Siapa itu Baekhyun?"

"Gadis miskin penerima beasiswa penuh dari sekolah"

"Jeongmal?"

"Chanyeol-ssi?"

"Hai Baekhyun"

"Cantik..."

"Ne? Haha apa kubilang? Pemandangan dari sini sudah pasti cantik"

"Bukan... Bukan pemandangan itu, tapi kamu"

"Kau kenapa Yeol? Tampangmu seperti orang tolol"

"Kau yang tolol! Kenapa dengan tampangku?"

"Dasar idiot! Cepat katakan kau kenapa?"

"Kurasa... aku jatuh cinta, Kris"

"Aku menyukaimu"

"A-apa?"

"Aku menyukaimu.. ah ani, aku mencintaimu"

"Jauhi Chanyeol kami, dasar gadis tak tahu diri!"

"Kau sungguh tak tau diri, Byun Baekhyun"

"Kau tak pantas berada disamping Chanyeol oppa! Kau itu pantasnya dengan namja yang sama miskinnya sepertimu"

"Chanyeol"

"Ne?"

"Maafkan aku"

"Sudah kuduga... Kau hanya menjadikanku mainanmu"

"Baek tunggu, ini tidak-"

"Ya... tidak apa-apa kok. Aku memang sudah biasa diolok-olok oleh kalian. Aku tak lebih dari sampah bagi kalian"

"Damn!"

* * *

Yosh! Ini adalah project ff pertama ku. Semoga dapat respon yang bagus :D Ini kukasih rate M karena banyak kata-kata kasar, lebih ke bullying sih. NC? Nanti ada spesial NC di sebuah chap /? :p Kalau review nya banyak, aku lanjutin :3

Review please :3


	2. Prolog

BYURR 

Seember air mengguyur tubuh mungil seorang yeoja yang terkurung disebuah bilik toilet. Ia menggigil kedinginan, sudah terhitung 3 ember air mengguyur tubuhnya

"HAHAHA"

"Rasakan itu gadis miskin!"

Gelak tawa para yeoja pelaku pembully-an itu bergema di toilet sekolah yang sepi itu. Sedangkan gadis yang menjadi korban hanya bisa memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang bergetar

"Baekhyun-ah! Apa airnya kurang? Hahaha", teriak Jiyeon, salah satu pelaku pembully-an

"Ji-Jiyeon ssi jebal... Kumohon buka pintunya", lirih Baekhyun sambil menggedor pintu bilik kamar mandi yang mengurungnya

"Aigoo kurasa pintunya rusak. Aah Baekhyunnie eotteoke?", ujar Kyuri dengan nada pura-pura panik

"Tendang saja pintunya, mungkin akan terbuka!", balas Eunjung sambil tergelak

"Ya Eunjung-ah! Kau lupa? Baekhyun kan tidak punya uang buat mengganti pintunya yang rusak. Kau ini bagaimana sih?", balas Ahreum

"Uri Baekhyunnie tidak mungkin menghancurkan properti sekolah, iya kan? Kalau iya, wah bisa-bisa beasiswanya dicabut tuh", tambah Hyomin yang makin membuat suasana ricuh oleh gelak tawa mereka

"Hiks.. Hiks... Jebal buka pintunya... Kumohon...", pinta Baekhyun lemah. Baekhyun sangat sangat kedinginan

Teeet... Teeet...

"Ah yedeura, sudah bel tuh!", ujar Boram

"Kau benar! Ck, Baekhyun-ah kami ke kelas duluan ne!"

"Ti-tidak! Tunggu... tolong keluarkan aku... Jebal", rintih Baekhyun sambil terus menggedor pintu kamar mandi. Namun hanya dibalas gelak tawa yang disusul dengan suara pintu tertutup

"Hiks... Hiks... Eomma, dingin sekali", lirih yeoja itu. Tubuhnya memang sudah tidak dalam keadaan sehat sejak semalam, ditambah guyuran air itu membuat tubuhnya semakin lemas. Kepalanya seakan berputar-putar, dan semuanya tiba-tiba menjadi gelap 

* * *

"Akkhh... shit!", erang seorang namja ketika ada seorang yeoja yang mengurut penisnya

"Aahhh yeahhh suck it, bitch", kata-kata kotor meluncur begitu saja dari bibir tebal namja itu. Tangannya sendiri sibuk menarik kepala si yeoja itu agar menjilat penisnya yang sudah sangat hard

Si yeoja dengan senang hati menjilat batang panjang itu. Yeoja itu mengemut ujung penis si namja sedangkan tangannya mengurut penisnya sambil sesekali memainkan twinsball si namja. Si namja hanya bisa mengerang sambil sesekali mengeluarkan kata-kata kotor

Teeet.. Teeet...

CROT!

Bunyi bel masuk berdering bersamaan dengan si namja sudah mencapai klimaksnya tepat di dalam mulut si yeoja. Yeoja itu segera menelan sperma si namja dengan tanpa rasa jijik, lalu segera merapihkan bajunya. Sedangkan si namja sudah memakai celana sekolahnya

"Thanks Krystal, you're great", ujar si namja itu sambil meremas kedua payudara si yeoja yang kita ketahui namanya Krystal itu. Krystal hanya mendesah lalu menarik tangan si namja masuk kedalam roknya dan mengarahkannya tepat di vaginanya

"Pulang sekolah giliranmu memuaskan yang ini, oppa", ujar Krystal menggoda sambil menggigit bibirnya. Namja yang dipanggil oppa itu menarik tangannya yang basah karena cairan yeoja itu lalu mengemut jarinya sendiri

"Persiapkan lubangmu untuk kumasuki, bitch"

"Haha lubang ini selalu siap menghisap dan memijat penismu 

... Chanyeol oppa" 

* * *

Kim songsaengnim baru saja memasuki kelas XII-C, kelas Baekhyun kalau kalian mau tahu

"Baiklah hari ini saya akan membagikan hasil ulangan Fisika minggu lalu. Seperti biasa, yang nilainya dibawah standar silakan ke ruangan saya saat jam istirahat", ujar Kim saem tegas. Matanya menatap tajam satu persatu muridnya, dan matanya tertuju pada sebuah bangku yang kosong. Bangku Baekhyun

"Kemana Byun Baekhyun?", tanya Kim saem lantang. Murid-murid menundukkan kepalanya, takut hanya sekedar melihat wajah Kim saem

"Kemana hah?!", tanya Kim saem sekali lagi, namun nadanya mulai meninggi. Namun para murid masih enggan mengangkat wajah mereka, apalagi membuka suara. Para yeoja yang tadi membully Baekhyun pun ikut menunduk sambil sesekali melirik satu sama lain

"Kim Junmyeon, dimana Byun Baekhyun?", tanya Kim saem pada seorang namja berwajah angelic

"Saya tidak tahu, saem", jawab Junmyeon pelan namun cukup keras didengar Kim saem

"Tidak tahu? Kau ini ketua kelas kan? Bagaimana bisa kau lalai dalam tugasmu?", omel Kim saem

"Jeosonghamnida saem... A-aku akan mencarinya sekarang", ujar Junmyeon. Dan setelah ia mendapat ijin dari Kim saem, Junmyeon segera keluar kelas dan mencari Baekhyun. Dalam hati dia khawatir juga pada temannya yang satu itu

'Pasti dia di bully lagi', batin Junmyeon 

* * *

Lain XII-C lain pula XII-D, kelas XII-D itu kelasnya Chanyeol. Dan sekarang tidak ada pelajaran berlangsung karena Jung saem berhalangan hadir dan tidak sempat memberi tugas. Jadilah kelas itu menjadi riuh, apalagi katanya akan ada yang melakukan striptease. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hyuna dkk?

Mari lihat di area belakang kelas, disana ada Sehun dan Jongin yang konsen melihat kearah laptop dengan sebuah headset yang menyumpal sebelah telinga mereka (ngerti gak? Maksudnya satu headset dipakai berdua gitu ._.) Sesekali Sehun membuka mulutnya atau Jongin yang mengerutkan dahinya. Sepertinya sangat serius, tentu saja mereka serius karena mereka sedang menjelajah sebuah situs video yadong ._.

Dipojok kelas ada Chanyeol yang sedang tidur dengan menelungkupkan kepalanya pada kedua tangannya yang terlipat di meja. Sebuah headset juga menyumpal kedua telinganya. Sepertinya suara musik yang ia pasang sangat keras, buktinya saat author memanggil Chanyeol tidak menyahut #ngaco buktinya jika kita duduk disampingnya, kita langsung bisa tahu lagu apa yang sedang diputar (sama kayak author dong #ditendang)

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol terbangun karena ada suara ribut dikelasnya. Memang kelasnya biasanya riuh, tapi kali ini entah kenapa Chanyeol menuruti insting kepo nya untuk membuka mata. Saat ia membuka mata, yang dilihatnya adalah murid kelasnya berbondong keluar kelas dan berhamburan di koridor kelas XII-C

"Yah ada apa?", tanya Chanyeol pada Sungjong, seorang yeoja yang kebetulan lewat dihadapannya

"Uh, itu katanya ada yang mencari masalah dengan anak T-ara", ujar Sungjong

"Ooh oke", balas Chanyeol singkat lalu menelungkupkan kepalanya lagi. Namun entah kenapa rasa mengantuknya hilang, dan tanpa ia sadari kakinya membawanya menuju ke kumpulan murid yang sedang melingkar

"Ck permisi semuanya", ujar Chanyeol dan seketika gerombolan murid itu langsung bergeser memberi jalan pada si kapten basket sekolah ini. Setelah Chanyeol sudah mencapai barisan terdepan, bisa dia lihat seorang yeoja bertubuh mungil sedang tersungkur di lantai koridor

"Ya dasar gadis miskin tak tau diri! Sekolah ini tak pantas untukmu!", bentak Jiyeon

PLAKK

Kembali satu tamparan didaratkan pada pipi mulus si yeoja mungil itu. Ia hanya menunduk, ingin menangis pun rasanya tak sanggup. Dipermalukan didepan umum, dijadikan bahan tontonan sudah jelas cukup membuat seorang Byun Baekhyun malu. Sangat malu, makanya ia hanya menunduk sejak tadi

"Dasar anak beasiswa!", cibir Soyeon

"Enyah dari sekolah ini Baekhyun! Kau ini tidak punya malu ya?", sindir Hyomin. Bohong kalau Baekhyun bilang hatinya tak sakit diperlakukan seperti ini. Memang apa salahnya kalau dia mendapat beasiswa disekolah elit begini? Namun Baekhyun tak pernah berani melawan. Toh buat apa kan? Uang mereka jelas lebih bernilai dari hanya sekedar kata-kata

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi melihat hal itu entah mengapa merasa geram sendiri. Ia seperti merasa... _tidak tega?_ Yaah kira-kira begitulah

"Yah Park Jiyeon, kau pikir kau bisa sekolah disini jika ayahmu tidak menyumpal sekolah ini dengan uangmu yang banyak itu?", ujar Chanyeol keras sehingga semua murid disana berbisik-bisik membicarakan Jiyeon. 'Ternyata dia masuk ke sekolah ini dengan cara menyuap kepala sekolah', begitulah kira-kira bisikan para murid

"Dan kau Park Hyomin. Ck kalian berdua bersaudara memang sama-sama bodoh, kalau bukan karena ibumu yang memohon-mohon pada Ketua Yayasan agar kau bisa lulus tes masuk lalu sekolah disini kau tidak mungkin ada disini"

"Hmm... Jeon Boram, Lee Kyuri, Lee Ahreum, Kim Danee, Ham Eunjung...ckck aku masih ingat bagaimana melasnya wajah ayah kalian saat perusahaan LOEN bangkrut. Park Soyeon... Kurasa semenjak haraboji meninggal, keluargamu semakin sombong. Kekayaan keluargamu itu hasil apa memangnya hah? Ckck apa kalian ingin aku membongkar semua rahasia kalian disini? Didepan semua murid, persis seperti yang kau lakukan pada yeoja itu?", ujar Chanyeol sambil menunjuk Baekhyun. Jiyeon dkk langsung berlari pergi, mungkin malu. Chanyeol hanya menyeringai lalu kembali ke kelasnya. Sedikit demi sedikit gerombolan itu mulai bubar hingga menyisakan Baekhyun seorang diri. Jujur Baekhyun masih termenung, bagaimana tidak? Secara tidak langsung, Park Chanyeol si namja populer itu menyelamatkannya dari bully-an yeoja-yeoja itu. Meskipun Baekhyun tahu bahwa nanti mereka mungkin akan kembali membullynya lagi. Baekhyun masih sungguh tak percaya bahwa yang tadi menolongnya adalah seorang Park Chanyeol

'Tuhan, apakah ini mimpi?', batin Baekhyun

* * *

"Heyyo Park Chanyeol, kau tadi keren sekali, kau tahu?", ujar Jongin ketika Chanyeol baru saja duduk dibangkunya

"Keren apanya?", tanya Chanyeol

"Kau membela si Baekhyun itu", kata Jongin. Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya

"Siapa itu Baekhyun?"

"Gadis yg kau tolong tadi, idiot. Dia itu gadis miskin penerima beasiswa penuh dari sekolah"

"Ooh jadi yeoja tadi itu namanya Baekhyun?"

"Ne, apa kau lihat wajahnya? Sebenarnya dia sangat manis loh"

"Jeongmal?"

"Ne, cantik sekali. Sayang aku sudah punya Kyungsoo", ujar Jongin lesu

"Dasar bodoh", cibir Chanyeol lalu kembali melanjutkan tidurnya. Menyiapkan tenaga untuk 'berperang' saat pulang sekolah nanti 

* * *

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sekitar 20 menit yang lalu dan sejak 5 menit yang lalu kelas sudah sangat sepi. Hanya tersisa Baekhyun seorang yang sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya. Baekhyun memang terbiasa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya di sekolah karena nanti pasti tidak akan sempat karena setelah ini ia akan langsung bekerja di kedai ramen Yong Ahjussi sampai malam

"Haah akhirnya selesai juga", ujar Baekhyun senang. Ia segera membereskan buku-bukunya kedalam tas dan segera keluar dari kelas mengingat sekarang sudah jam 5 sore

Kedai Ramen Yong Ahjussi

"Baekkie antarkan ramen ini ke meja 11 ya", ujar Yong ahjussi sambil menyerahkan sebuah nampan berisi 2 mangkuk ramen

"Arraseo ahjussi", jawab Baekhyun lalu mengantarkan ramen itu

Di meja 11~

"Ck aku kesal sekali tadi dengan sikap Park Chanyeol! Kenapa dia malah membeberkan aib keluarga kita di depan murid-murid?!", rutuk Eunjung

"Brengsek memang si Byun Baekhyun itu. Lihat saja, akan kubalas semua yang sudah terjadi pada kita hari ini!", umpat Hyomin. Berbeda dengan saat tadi siang, Jiyeon menjadi lebih diam. Tatapan matanya seakan menusuk

"Sudahlah Jiyeon-ah, kau masih kesal?", ujar Kyuri menenangkan

"Ish lagian kau ini, apa sih yang bisa kau banggakan dari si Kim Myungsoo itu? Buktinya baru kejadian seperti ini saja dia sudah memutuskanmu", ujar Eunjung sinis. Jiyeon langsung menatapnya tajam

"Apa? Ck kau ini bodoh hah? Sudah kubialng sebelumnya, Kim Myungsoo itu punya hubungan dengan anak baru itu si Son Naeun"

"Ck brengsek! Son Naeun dan-"

"Permisi, ramen pesananannya sudah da-", ucapan Baekhyun terhenti ketika melihat siapa costumernya

"Ka-kalian..."

"Wah wah Byun Baekhyun rupanya"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Baekhyun-ah?", tanya Ahreum sok riang

"A-aku bekerja. I-ini ramennya, permisi", ujar Baekhyun lalu segera pergi dari situ. Ahreum ingin menahannya namun Jiyeon melarang

"Kita tak usah berurusan dulu dengan gadis miskin itu. Aku sudah menyiapkan rencana yang sangat bagus", ujar Jiyeon sambil menyeringai

TBC 

Haaah akhirnya prolog untuk ff ini kelar juga hehe mian kalo masih kependekan ya. Lagipula ff ini paling hanya sampai 6-7 chapter aja kok 

Nah loo tadi ada moment ChanStal, ada yang nungguin NC an ChanStal gak? /ditampol Baekhyun/ 

Gomawo buat T-ara eonnideul karena sudah berhasil bertingkah antagonis di ff ku. Tolong jangan benci mereka ne ^^ 

Buat chap 1 nanti mungkin T-ara gak ada, nanti T-ara bakal dateng lagi pas rencananya Jiyeon mulai dilaksanakan hehe ^^ 

Dan ucapkan selamat datang buat Son Naeun, cast baru di ff ini :D Selamat datang eonni :D 

Clue : 

- Son Naeun bakal jadi sahabat pertama Baekhyun 

- Baekhyun dipecat dari kedai ramen Yong ahjussi 

- First Meet ChanBaek :D /yeey akhirnya/ 

Bagaimana? Apa sudah cukup membuat kalian penasaran? Kalau penasaran, ayo di review dong readersdeul :D 

Maaf belum bisa bales review kalian sekarang :( tapi aku sudah baca semuanya kok hehee. Terimakasih ya karena ff aku ini direspon dengan sangat baik sama kalian :D Semoga kalian gak bosen ya buat review ff ini ^^ Yang punya usul/saran mengenai cast/jalan cerita boleh disampaikan, nanti aku coba pertimbangkan ^^ 

Kalau ada kesalahan jangan takut untuk bilang sama aku ya, dan juga yang mau nanya-nanya bisa di kolom review atau di PM aku juga gapapa hehe ^^ 

Sampai jumpa di chap depan ^^


End file.
